Code Marauders
by mysterious aretmis
Summary: This plot is taken from the TV show Code Lyoko. What if Lily was in a virtual world called Lyoko? And it was up to Sirius, Klhoe, Tina, and Remus to help mataralize her into the real world and in the process help the world from getting destroyed?
1. Chapter 1

Odd Della Robbia /Sirius Orion Black

Aletia Lyoko/Lily Marie Evans

Ulrich Stern/James Harold Potter

Jeremie Belpois /Remus John Lupin

Yumi Ishiyama /Tina Anne Martin

OC/Klhoe Lana Stewart

Summary: This plot is taken from the TV show Code Lyoko. What if Lily was in a virtual world called Lyoko? What if there was an evil person called Voldermort? Who controlled Lyoko? Always trying to take over the world? It was in the hands of five students and one virtual person to save the world?

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO OR HARRY POTTER**

James POV

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE!" Mrs. Christina Potter screamed from the kitchen.

I groaned and rolled over making myself fall out of bed and hit my head on the floor.

"Owww..." I moaned.

"JAMES HURRY UP OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE TRAIN!"

"OKAY MUM!" I yelled back.

My name is James Harold Potter. I am eleven years old and am a Pureblood wizard I will be going to my first year of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have messy jet-black hair that can never lay flat. I wear glasses and my eyes are hazel.

I have two best friends: Sirius Orion Black, and Remus John Lupin.

I met Sirius at Hogesmade four years ago when we bumped into each other and have been best friends ever since.

Sirius has long shaggy midnight black hair that falls into his deep gray eyes. He is a pureblood like me but his family is obsessed with the Dark Arts and believes that that purebloods are better then everyone and look down upon muggles and muggleborns they have a tendency to call them mudbloods just because the fact that there parents are muggles.

Sirius and I met Remus three years ago in Flourish and Blotts. At the fact that we all wanted to get the same book '1,000 Different Pranks' that had just come out. In the end Remus got the book. But after that we were the best of friends because we liked to do the same thing, PULL PRANKS!

Remus has sandy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He is a Half-Blood at the fact that his Mum Lorelei Lupin is a witch and his dad Jack Lupin is a muggle. He has two brothers and one sister: Brian Lupin who is in third year, John Lupin who is in fourth year, and Sarah Lupin who is in fifth year.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Bye Mum, Bye Dad!" I yelled to my parents as the train took off.

"Bye Miss and Mister Potter!" Remus and Sirius said in unison.

"Bye Sweethearts!" called Mrs. Potter crying and waving.

"We're free!" I screamed.

"Will you guys please be quiet!" asked a girl with dark brown wavy hair that went down to her shoulders, and had chocolate brown eyes.

There was a girl standing next to her who had brownish reddish hair and ocean blue eyes and a pale complexion.

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" asked Sirius hotly

"All we're trying to do is to ask you to please keep you're voice at minimum level please" Said the girl next to her. It seemed that she was the peacemaker of the two girls.

"S-" Sirius got cut off by Remus.

"That's fine by us why don't you join us we brought sweets with us if you'd like some'? He said happily

"That would be great," said the girl with the dark brown hair.

"I don't believe that we have introduced ourselves," said the girl with the reddish brownish hair.

"Nope we haven't," I said "I'm James Potter".

"My names Remus Lupin" said Remus.

"Sirius Black" he said shortly.

"Tina Martin" said the girl with the reddish brownish hair.

"Klhoe Stewart" said the girl with the dark brown hair.

"We better get changed were probably almost there" I commented

"Ya we should" I said

As we got dressed I finally realized that in a few minutes I was going to be in Hogwarts for my first year!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" the train stopped rather nosily into Hogesmade station.

As Sirius almost fell down he said "Stupid driver most be new"

"Were finally at Hogwarts!" Tina squealed Klhoe started laughing at how hyper she was getting to just see Hogwarts out of the window.

Remus' POV

As I entered Hogwarts for the first time in my life I started having doubts. What if they found out I was a monster?

What if everyone hated me? What happened if I bit James? Or Sirius? Or Klhoe? Or Tina?

"Mate what's wrong?" asked Sirius and James

"Nothing just thinking" I replied

"Okay but if there is something wrong just tell us okay?" James said concern etched in his eyes.

I nodded my head. From all the time that I had been friends with them I still hadn't been able to tell them that I was a werewolf. I mean its not like I can just say 'Mates guess what I'm a werewolf and turn into one every full moon I was bit when I was four years old when I went into the woods with my father'. Ya right they would probably think I was insane and run away because I scared them off.

A lady in her late forties walked into the room she was wearing an emerald green cloak she had a stern look on her face and had her hair in a tight black bun.

"When I call your name come up and sit on this stool and put on the sorting hat and you will be sorted in to a house the houses are: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.

"While your hear Hogwarts will be your home. You will have house points, you can win points or you can lose points," she lectured.

"Get in a line and straiten your robes follow me"

We walked in and immediately I felt light headed there were hundreds of people in four long tables and one table near the end of the hall and they were all staring at us.

The strict lady walked up to us and put down an old battered hat and a brown stool. Now everyone was staring at the hat I was confused at what was going on I turned to Sirius and Remus they looked confused as I was Sirius was about to say something but was cut off as the hat ripped open and started singing:

_Oh many years ago two men and two women decided to open a school for magic_

_They decided to call it Hogwarts but oh how to sort the students?_

_Gryffindor popped off his hat and said 'Why we can use this'_

_You may belong in Gryffindor where you will find the brave at heart_

_And courage is something you find all the time_

_Or maybe in wise old Ravenclaw where if you like_

To study then join there books and Outstanding are not surprising 

_Or maybe in_

_Hufflepuff where you will find loyal and kind and somewhat naïve people_

_Or maybe in cunning and sly Slytherin where you will find your kind_

_So put me on and lets see where you belong!_

_Don't be afraid I never make mistakes!_

"Abbot, Larsen"

The sorting had begun!

A guy with brown hair walked up to the stool

"HUFFLEPUFF"

'The sorting had begun!' Was the thought that went through the five students heads.


	2. Chapter 2

"Arthur, Blair"

A ditzy girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes capturing the attention of Sirius and a glare from Klhoe walked up to the stool it took awhile but finally it shouted:

"GRYFFINDOR"

Sirius started clapping the loudest Klhoe kicked him and gave him an icy glare

"What?" Sirius said Klhoe just glared

Tina and me shared a look it was obvious that Klhoe liked Sirius.

"Banks, Sarah"

A tall girl with brown hair walked up to the stool and put on the hat

"RAVENCLAW"

The first table cheered loudly.

"Black, Sirius"

Sirius walked up and sat on the stool and put the hat over his head and grinned and winked at Blair Arthur steam was coming out of Klhoe's ears in anger Blair just blushed and smiled

"GRYFFINDOR"

The second table cheered he walked over to Blair and sat next to her and started flirting

"Bouclé, Savannah"

A girl with short red hair walked up to the stool and put the hat on her head

"HUFFLEPUFF"

A table in the middle cheered

A few sortings later it was my turn as I walked up I felt like my legs were jelly and my stomach was full of butterflies I finally sat down felling like it was hours but really it was only a minute or so I put the hat over my head and jumped it was talking to me!

'Hmmmmmmm very smart brave to and loyal at the same time your dark secret could be of use to the slytherins?' So where should I put you?'

'Anywhere but Slytherin' I thought

'Well if you say so it should be'…

"GRYFFINDOR"

The Gryffindor table cheered I put the hat down and ran over to Sirius and sat next to him.

"Good job mate" Sirius said giving me a high five it was then that I noticed that Blair's head was on his shoulder and that she was giving him go-go eyes

"Hey mate is there something going on?" I said pointing to Blair.

"Ohm that" he said recognition showing on his face, "where going out" he said happily with a big grin on his face.

"I'm happy for you mate" my voice not showing any emotion at all. Sirius didn't seem to notice at all he just grinned even bigger.

"I know me to" he started laughing.

"Martin, Tina"

I suddenly looked up Tina flashed a smile my way and sat on the stool and put the hat over her head.

"GRYFFINDOR"

Sirius and I cheered loudly she skipped over to us happily but stopped when she saw Blair's head on Sirius' shoulder I nodded my head when she gave me a questioning look she gave Sirius a glare

"I hope you're happy with that slut," she said heatedly.

"What did you say about me?" Blair said angrily

"You heard me our are your ears to filled up with wax?" Tina asked coldly

"At least I'm not the one pretending to be something there not!" Blair said

"Oh and what's that!" Tina asked curiously

"A-" Blair started

A short wizard with white hair had taken over calling the names while the stern looking lady had come over to us

"What is going on here?" She asked sternly

"SHE CALLED ME A SLUT!" Blair screamed angrily

"Well she's the one who wants to go out with the first guy she meets" Tina said furiously

"QUIET" the lady said aggregately

"The person who says another word will get detention for a month!" the stern looking lady said spitting on her words

"Well she started it!" Blair and Tina said at the same time

"DETENION!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Everyone in the hall quitted down and was staring at us. We probably got the record for getting the quickest detention in the start of the year.

"Arthur and Martin meet me in my office tomorrow at noon do you understand?" she asked with a stern icy glare.

"Yes ma'am" chorused Blair and Tina

The stern lady nodded her head and walked off leaving Tina and Blair glaring at each other. Sirius gave the two girls a confused look and looked back at the sorting where James was getting sorted right now it didn't take long before the hat shouted:

"GRYFFINDOR"

We all started clapping and screaming for James and I caught Blair staring at him in a way that she didn't look at Sirius it was a more special look. He ran over to us with a big grin on his face.

"Good job mate!" Sirius said happily

"Ya good job _James" _Blair purred. James and I gave her a look.

"Renton, Blake"

A boy with black walked up to the stool and put on the hat

"SLYTHERIN"

"Roughen, Feint"

A boy with brown hair walked up to the stool and put on the hat

"RAVENCLAW"

"Snape, Severus"

A boy with greasy black hair and pale skin and a long nose walked up to the stool and put on the hat.

"Severus" I said Sirius, James, Tina, and I started cracking up

"More like Snivellus" said James

"Stewart, Klhoe" we stopped laughing and looked up for Klhoe's sorting.

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted.

We all clapped for Klhoe and she ran over and took a seat next to James. Blair glared at her I don't know whether it was because she was sitting next to James or the fact that she was talking to Sirius before.

"I can't believe that we all got sorted into Gryffindor!" Tina said excitedly.

"Ya me neither" Klhoe said not really meaning it. "What was McGonagall yelling about?" finally getting to the point.

"That was McGonagall?" Sirius said surprised

"Yes that was her who do you think she was, Einstein?" I said

"Maybe…" Sirius answered sheepishly.

We all burst out laughing except Blair who looked confused which just made us laugh harder.Sirius' POV

Normal POV

" Welcome to another great year of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry! Said Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of the school he had a great white long beard and was wearing purple dress robes with gold stars on it.

" Just a few start of term announcements: The first years should know that the forbidden forest is strictly forbidden ".

The girls were paying full attention but the boy's attention was caught in their daydreams. But their attention soon caught on to the Headmaster when he said, " I would also like you to know that there shall be no troublemaking, he said this with a twinkle in his eye so you knew that he wasn't serious, "and now on with the feast!" and with a great swish of his arm there was millions of different kinds of food in the Hall. Everyone started eating with great enthusiasm and soon became so stuffed that they could hardly walk when they finished. When the feast was over the Prefects led the first years to the dormitories and told them the password. Soon Sirius, Klhoe, Remus, Tina, and James were sound asleep only their dreams could tell them of the danger to come.

End of Chapter Two


End file.
